L'arrivée
by Leah1810
Summary: Les amis d'Edward pensent que Bella est l'amour de sa vie. Les amies de Bella pensent qu'Edward ne la mérite pas. Tous les deux vont probablement divorcer. A moins que...à moins que l'arrivée d'une troisième personne ne change la donne. B/E, B/J


**Bonjours chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué par curiosité sur ma fiction parmi d'autres.**

**Pour la petite histoire, j'avais prévu de participer à un concours d'OS initialement, mais je ne l'ai pas terminé à temps et j'ai un peu laissé tomber. **

**Plus tard, j'ai décidé de continuer pour m'amuser. **

**Maintenant je suis un peu dans l'optique "publie tout sinon tu vas le regretter". Pas sûr que je continue cette fiction donc, tout dépend de ma motivation, mais ça me fait plaisir de partager ce début sur internet, avec vous. **

**Bonne lecture ! Et Bonne Année, parce qu'on peut toujours le dire n'importe quand, et pas que le 1er janvier !**

**JE SUIS CHARLIE**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je m'amuse un peu avec, c'est tout. **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Trois mois.

La vérité, c'est que je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici, je fuyais les responsabilités de mes actes comme la peste.

Je _devais_ faire un signe qui montrerait que notre bonheur m'importait.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'elle hurlait. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche et n'atteignaient jamais mes oreilles, ils se perdaient en route, quelque part dans l'air de l'appartement entre elle et moi.

Une véritable tornade brune, qui ravageait tout sur son passage, qui emportait à chaque fois un peu de ce qui faisait mon quotidien : elle avait déchiré notre photo de mariage, cassé mon trophée de natation, explosé contre le mur une sculpture de mon visage faite par Tanya, mon ex -mais ça, elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

J'étais planté dans mon salon -notre salon, et je n'étais même plus acteur de ma propre vie. Je devais la retenir, je le savais, mais l'énergie qui se dégageait autour d'elle me pétrifiait et mes propres paroles restaient bloquées dans ma gorge.

Trois mois. On était marié depuis seulement trois petits mois, mais ils étaient suffisamment longs pour qu'elle aie réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer. Et un enfer qui avait même commencé avant tout ça.

Je n'avais jamais été autant en désaccord avec une personne : quelqu'un avait créé mon exact opposé et l'avait mis sur mon chemin.

On s'était aimé, quitté, trompé, marié. Je l'aimais encore, de ça j'en faisais une certitude.

_Bordel, Edward, bouge-toi. Elle t'échappe, tu le vois. Fais quelque chose._

Non, j'étais comme mort de l'intérieur. Et à l'extérieur, je ne devais pas être loin de l'apparence d'un cadavre. J'étais terrifié par la force de sa colère, et pourtant j'étais certain d'avoir connu le pire ces dernières semaines.

Ma femme -cela sonnait tellement faux, on avait jamais été fait pour être mariés tous les deux-, était une véritable bombe à retardement. Elle emmagasinait toutes ses rancœurs et ses douleurs, puis elle explosait littéralement en déversant toute sa rage qui avait eu des jours entiers pour se développer au fond d'elle-même, comme la lave émergeant d'un volcan et brûlant tout sur son passage.

Avais-je le droit de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi merveilleuse ? La colère lui donnait des rougeurs aux joues adorables, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux noirs menaçants brillaient d'une lueur étrange et très excitante. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en un torrent dévastateur, et j'étais si malheureux d'en être la cause.

Elle proférait des insanités à mon encontre et elle était magnifique. Je ne dirais pas que c'était mieux que le sexe, pas avec elle, mais le plaisir que j'en ressentais était presque comparable. Néanmoins, elle m'effrayait aussi et me tétanisait.

Elle parut se rendre compte de mon inaction. Elle dût croire que j'étais indifférent à son désespoir et elle partit dans la chambre en courant. Je ne tentais même pas de savoir ce qu'elle trafiquait. Je m'assis sur le canapé, un peu comme un robot programmé en pilote automatique.

Mes gestes, les siens, le salon détruit sous sa fureur -tout ça n'avait plus de sens.

Bella me détestait et je ne faisais rien pour la retenir, pour me faire pardonner. Je perdais son amour, jour après jour, j'en étais conscient mais je n'essayais même pas de le regagner.

Tout était perdu d'avance.

Elle réapparu, une valise à la main, sur le seuil de notre entrée.

Ce fut comme une coup de fouet. Un retour brutal à la réalité que je voulais fuir.

-Izzie, on doit en parler calmement, proposai-je futilement, d'une voix monotone.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale connard ! Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai plus rien à te dire. Je me barre, une bonne fois pour toutes, me cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Elle détestait ce surnom, je l'employais autrefois pour l'énerver -quand elle ne m'avait pas encore passé la bague au doigt et que nos disputes pimentaient un peu ma routine.

On ne se défait pas facilement des bonnes habitudes.

Comme j'avais l'air désemparé, elle soupira, exténuée :

-Tu n'as rien écouté, pas vrai ? Comme toujours, tu as préféré ignoré et fuir. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Edward Cullen. Bientôt, tout ça sera fini.

Elle me connaissait bien mieux que je ne le pensais.

Fini ? Comment voulait-elle faire cesser nos disputes quotidiennes ?

-Tu veux qu'on fasse des efforts ? Que l'on consulte un conseiller conjugal ? Demandai-je, aux limites de l'incompréhension et du découragement.

Cette idée ridicule me répugnait, je haïssais l'ingérence et particulièrement dans ma vie amoureuse. Mais si cela pouvait la retenir un peu plus, juste quelques mois, ou même quelques heures. J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

Contrairement à moi, elle sourit en m'écoutant. Un sourire bien différent de tous ceux que j'avais vu sur son beau visage : pas comme ceux qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres rouges quand elle mangeait des fraises -son fruit préféré. Ou après qu'on ait fait l'amour toute la nuit. Ou quand elle voyait son père Charlie.

Elle souriait tristement, ses lèvres s'étiraient mais ses yeux restaient chargés de pleurs contenus. Elle mélangeait le rire et les larmes, la colère et la douceur. Je doutais qu'une seule personne puisse ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires en même temps, elle en était la preuve vivante.

-Je parle de divorcer. On s'est épousé parce qu'on croyait que ça marcherait, alors qu'on se disputait sans arrêt et qu'on se faisait du mal presque volontairement. On était naïfs, on pensait que cette union nous obligerait à accepter l'autre, parce qu'on s'aimait malgré tout. Mais on est trop différents : je crois en l'amour et j'étais sûre qu'il était plus fort que le reste. Tu m'as trompée deux fois en trois mois. Tu penses que le plaisir physique n'est pas inhérent aux sentiments, je suis persuadée qu'ils sont indissociables. J'ai lutté pour rester, tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à me garder près de toi...

C'était inexact, je tenais à elle plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Si on divorçait, si elle partait, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Elle était entière : elle vivait toutes ses émotions à fond et ne regrettait rien. J'avais tendance à édulcorer mes sentiments et les enfouir au fond de moi pour éviter les questions que je pourrais me poser et les prises de tête qui s'en suivraient.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais bien éprouver pour elle, et c'était ma faute : je ne laissais pas grand-chose filtrer, quelques phrases ou gestes tendres, auxquels elle se raccrochait pour ne pas laisser tomber. Je ne faisais même pas exprès.

Il y avait de l'amour, certain et exclusif. Un peu de haine, parce que d'une certaine façon on avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Du désir, de l'admiration, de la violence. De l'amitié, de l'empathie, de l'amusement.

Je n'avais jamais eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Si l'attirance physique était effectivement reliée à l'amour platonique, Bella m'aurait suffi à elle-seule. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça : j'ai désiré d'autres femmes, mais je ne les ai pas aimé. J'avais décidé de ne pas me battre, parce que la tentation n'est pas quelque chose contre laquelle je peux me défendre. Elle est là, elle attend d'être saisie et dévorée puis elle s'en va d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle a été consommé. Cet attrait éphémère mérite d'être vécu, comme les sensations fortes en haut des montagnes russes ou l'attraction du danger, l'adrénaline qui coure dans les veines.

Bella ne comprend pas tout ça. _Je la trompe, je lui fais du mal, je ne tiens pas à elle._

Le sexe n'est qu'un simple plaisir vital, comme manger, boire, dormir. Il n'engage à rien, ne signifie rien.

La première fois, Isabella était en Arizona, elle visitait sa mère et son beau-père. C'était il y a un mois. La seconde, elle passait trois jours chez une amie à Washington. Elle était revenue hier. Les deux fois, je n'avais rien prémédité. Et elle avait tout découvert. Je n'avais même pas véritablement essayé de lui cacher : elle avait appris tout ça de Rosalie, sa meilleure amie, qui me fliquait à toutes les soirées et passait son temps à me montrer toute son aversion et sa méfiance envers moi. Un vrai chien de garde.

Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers elle. Je vis la peur passer sur son visage quand je pris sa valise et la déplaçai derrière moi, inaccessible. Elle tenta de résister mais elle me savait bien trop fort pour lutter de ses petits bras.

C'était la valise rouge avec un petit panda, à roulettes, que je lui avais offerte à Noël, quand on ne sortait pas encore ensemble. Elle devait partir voir son père à Forks, une bourgade paumée et inintéressante située à l'extrémité des Etats-Unis. Et ce jour-là, j'avais eu envie de lui faire plaisir, pour la première fois. Elle avait adoré la valise, heureusement, et elle l'avait emportée. Un moyen de ne pas me faire oublier d'elle quand elle était loin.

-Edward, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'en aller. Avec ou sans mes affaires, je ne dormirais pas ici ce soir, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux divorcer ? Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quand elle se mordait les lèvres comme ça, c'était qu'elle était inquiète, ou sur le point de pleurer.

Encore...

Mais bon sang ce que c'était sexy.

Elle me mit dans une colère noire.

-Je ferais tout pour éviter ça Bella, tu m'écoutes ?! On s'en sortira, le divorce n'est pas notre solution ! Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter ! Pas après tout ça.

Ma gorge se noua. Elle faisait ressortir chez moi des émotions que je croyais enfouies et disparues pour longtemps. Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda droit dans les yeux : son regard bouillonnait de fureur, elle aurait pu me tuer instantanément.

-Quel égoïste tu fais _mon cher mari _! Dit-elle ironiquement. Je ne veux plus de ce quotidien, c'est clair ? Tes conneries, ta faute. Tu assumes les conséquences. Laisse-moi partir.

Elle récupéra sa valise d'un geste vif et sortit en claquant la porte.

Non, pas ce soir. Elle ne partirait pas comme ça. Est-ce qu'on devait divorcer ? J'en avais aucune idée, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi avant cette énième dispute. Notre couple n'était qu'un foutu cliché.

Je me précipitai à sa suite, mais elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Qui entamait sa course rapide jusqu'en bas. L'inconvénient d'habiter au 8ème étage. Peu importait, je dévalais les escaliers, comme si ma vie en dépendait -en quelque sorte, c'était vrai. Je ne survivrais pas sans elle. J'avais besoin de sa présence discrète, de sa voix douce, de son odeur fruitée entêtante qui me rappelait que mon existence avait un sens.

Son amour comptait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde.

Rapidement, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. J'avais peur qu'elle soit déjà dans un taxi, partie pour de bon. J'accélérai mais j'avais l'impression que je n'atteindrai jamais le bas de l'immeuble. Les escaliers polis et éclatants étaient glissant : à coup sûr, je me ramasserais sur les marches avant d'arriver, juste le temps de la laisser s'en aller.

Contre tout attente, j'arrivai enfin en bas indemne et la repérai hélant un taxi au coin de la rue. Je la rejoins le souffle court et l'attrapai par le bras. Son taxi se gara juste devant elle.

Je la plaquai contre moi en passant mon bras dans son dos, elle se débattit et j'emprisonnai son visage entre mes mains.

Alors que je lisais l'incompréhension dans ses magnifiques yeux, je fondis sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines. Elles avaient le goût du sel, des larmes et de la tristesse. Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, puis finit par fourrer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, comme si elle me touchait pour la dernière fois. Puis elle écarta ma tête brutalement.

-Ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti ! Criai-je pour couvrir le vacarme des rues urbaines.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime plus que je m'en vais Edward ! Me répondit-elle en criant aussi. Je ne veux pas de ton amour si c'est à ça qu'il ressemble !

Elle fit un vague geste de la main qui recouvrait nous deux, notre appartement, mes erreurs, nos engueulades, notre quotidien tourmenté, ses sentiments.

-Je changerais ça, je te le promets !

Cette phrase venait vraiment de franchir le seuil de mes lèvres ?

_Espèce d'idiot. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas._

C'est vrai, j'étais stupide de dire ce genre de choses. Le désespoir me faisait raconter n'importe quoi. Je ne changerais pas, parce que je ne comptais pas changer, pour personne. Même pas pour elle. Mais Bella n'était pas le genre de femmes que l'on peut berner par de simples mots. Elle savait qu'on ne change pas quelqu'un juste par la volonté. J'étais certain qu'elle aurait voulu un autre Edward, plus attentionné, plus fidèle, plus spontané. Elle avait essayé de faire avec celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors elle s'en allait, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui saurait la combler de milles autres façons moins douloureuses.

Cette idée -celle qu'elle pourrait aimer un autre homme- me dérangeait. En fait, j'imaginais que j'étais capable de foutre mon poing dans la figure du premier qui la toucherait après moi.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces trois derniers mois. Sauf que je n'avais jamais aimé les filles avec qui je l'avais trompée. Je n'aimais qu'_elle_.

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement en soupirant :

-Ne change pas Edward. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. Et surtout ne me promets rien. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire maintenant, c'est de me laisser m'en aller.

Le chauffeur du taxi s'impatienta. Il avait déjà mis sa valise dans le coffre et attendait que Bella veuille bien monter à l'arrière.

-Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

Sans un dernier regard pour moi, elle grimpa dans la voiture. Je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie, désormais.

-Puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, on peut toujours annuler le mariage ! Crachai-je, dégoûté.

-Oh non ! On ne va pas faire comme tu le veux, en effaçant aussi facilement ce qui a été construit et détruit par ta faute, dit-elle froidement. On va divorcer, pour que ça ne nous serve de leçon. On ne refera pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

Et le taxi démarra aussitôt après qu'elle eut claqué la portière.

Notre mariage, une erreur ?

Oui, bien sûr que c'en était une. C'est la plus belle, la plus époustouflante, la plus violente erreur de mon existence. Mais je la recommencerais encore et encore, sans jamais le regretter, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à changer la fin de notre histoire pour quelque chose de meilleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je me forçai à ne pas tourner la tête. Je ne voulais pas voir sa silhouette se rétrécir au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de _chez nous_. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler, silencieuses, et j'en avalais quelques gouttes égarées sur mes lèvres. Je vis ma tête dans le rétroviseur : j'étais laide à faire peur. Les yeux gonflés, les traits tirés, les joues striées...Le chauffeur me jetait des coups d'œils effrayés, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. De temps en temps, il marmonnait quelques mots en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous dites ? Demandai-je d'une voix fluette et cassée.

-Vous savez, j'en ai vu des mélodrames, répondit-il d'une voix forte. Des maris qui trompent leurs femmes (j'eus envie de lui crier de se taire, qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il ne me connaissait pas), et des femmes en pleurs dans des taxis, je connais tout ça. Mais des personnes qui s'aiment et qui sont capables de se faire autant de mal, c'est nouveau.

Je me figeai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise. Ma vie avec Edward ne concernait pas mon chauffeur, mais je répliquai machinalement :

-Parfois, on ne s'aime pas de la bonne façon.

Puis je sanglotai doucement, toussai et séchai mes pleurs. Je le vis hocher la tête, il était d'accord avec moi.

Il y avait une période où j'aurais été à la place d'Edward, je serais partie pour de bon sans un regret. Quand j'y repensais, j'avais honte de la façon dont je m'étais comportée avant notre mariage. On avait fait table-rase, on avait décidé de passer outre nos désaccords et nos querelles, on avait mis de côté nos rancœurs. Mais de nouveaux problèmes étaient survenus, pour mieux remplacer les autres.

Le taxi s'arrêta et je sus que j'étais arrivée chez Rose. Je vis son immeuble bourgeois, le portier qui vint aussitôt récupérer mes affaires dans le coffre en me reconnaissant à travers la vitre de la voiture. La première fois, j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que je préférais m'occuper moi-même de ce qui m'appartenait. J'avais laissé tomber ensuite.

Je laissai l'argent glisser dans la main du conducteur avec un pourboire.

-Merci et bonne soirée.

Il m'attrapa la main pour me retenir. Il tourna la tête vers moi, pour la première fois. Je pus observer ses traits de près. Il avait énormément de rides et des cheveux blancs. La peau claire et vieillie, ainsi que des yeux noirs perçants et dérangeants. Il les planta dans les miens et souffla fort en resserrant sa poigne à m'en faire mal :

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'ai un conseil à vous donner. Pensez à vous. Si vous êtes malheureuse, quittez-le. Vous construirez votre propre bonheur.

Je dégageai ma main, horrifiée, et m'extirpai du taxi. Je le saluai d'un hochement de tête sec alors qu'il partait.

En effet, il n'avait pas d'opinion à donner. Je ferais ce qu'il me semblerait bon pour moi, certes. Mais pour une fois, je ne voulais pas d'influence extérieure.

Je soupirai en me tournant vers l'immeuble de Rosalie Hale. Je n'avais pas choisi la bonne personne pour ça. J'avais donné son adresse parce que je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit. En plus, elle haïssait Edward, alors j'étais sûre qu'elle donnerait raison à ma colère. Maintenant je doutais du bien-fondé de mon choix.

Je pris l'ascenseur pour atteindre son étage.

-Merci Peter, je l'entendis s'exclamer de sa voix chaude en me tirant par le bras et m'entraînant dans son appartement luxueux.

Tout était blanc et respirait la pureté ici. Les murs, les canapés, les fauteuils : tous blancs comme la neige. A de rares endroits, il y avait des meubles en bois -une table, une armoire- qui apportaient une touche de marron plutôt rassurante. Mon humeur noire risquait de salir la propreté impeccable de l'endroit.

Peter, le portier, redescendit et je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu un éclair de compassion pour moi dans son regard.

-Bella ! Reprit-elle. Je suis trop contente de te voir ! J'hésitai franchement sur ma tenue avant de sortir ce soir, tu vas m'aider ! Et bien sûr, tu vas sortir aussi. On va appeler Alice. Et Jane. Et...

-Rosalie...Je me demandais si je pouvais...tentai-je, la coupant dans son monologue.

Elle posa son index sur ma bouche et secouant la tête.

-Laisse-moi deviner... T'as parlé avec Edward ? Tu veux rester ici ? Je comprends parfaitement, après tout il t'a trompé et vous avez sûrement besoin de faire une pause...

Parfois, Rose mériterait une bonne claque. Mais j'avais pu compter sur elle dans bien des moments douloureux, alors j'attendis juste qu'elle se calme.

-...Emmett est un gros con, on a rompu hier. Je sais, je te répète souvent les mêmes choses, mais tu devrais reconsidérer votre situation. Enfin, moi j'essaie juste de t'ouvrir les yeux, tu fais tes propres choix.

-Arrête, la coupai-je, fatiguée, énervée. On va divorcer.

Ma phrase eut le don de la faire taire quelques minutes. Elle resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux vitreux, et j'examinai de nouveau l'éventualité de lui en coller une. Histoire de la sortir de cette état de stupéfaction. Oui, on se séparait. Non, la Terre ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner. Du moins, j'essayais de me persuader que mon monde continuerait à avancer et ne me ferait jamais regretter mes décisions.

Elle cligna des yeux, balança ses longs cheveux blonds qui embaumaient le jasmin derrière son épaule et se dirigea vers ma valise.

-Vous êtes sûrs de votre décision ? Finit-elle par demander, alors qu'on se dirigeait dans la chambre d'ami -légèrement beige, elle se démarquait des autres pièces- pour installer mes affaires.

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Rosalie Hale, ennemie d'Edward, qui clamait depuis plusieurs mois que mon _mari _était l'homme le plus égoïste, égocentrique et infidèle jamais vu, avait un doute sur notre séparation future.

-Tu es censée me soutenir, la réprimandai-je.

-Je te soutiens à cent pour cent, ma belle, me rassura-t-elle en posant ma valise. Mais j'espère juste que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Tu ne peux pas divorcer comme ça, puis te rendre compte que finalement votre vie te manque et ensuite courir te remettre avec Edward-Crétin-Cullen.

Je passai sur le surnom affectueux.

-Je suis certaine de ce que je veux, assurai-je. Tu étais là ces trois derniers mois, tu sais ce que j'ai traversé...

-Je sais aussi ce que vous avez traversé avant. C'était pas la joie. Mais vous avez quand même décidé de vous marier...

-C'était stupide.

-De toute façon, vous ferez pour le mieux.

Elle clôtura notre discussion d'une simple phrase, qui résumait assez bien mon état d'esprit. Elle était impressionnante : je l'aurais imaginé comme la première me poussant à signer les papiers du divorce sous peine de tortures.

Plus de crises de larmes, d'apitoiement, de colère vengeresse. J'étais sereine, j'avais dit à Edward ce que je pensais et même s'il ne m'avait pas écouté, il avait assisté au résultat final. Il pourrait maintenant se taper toutes les filles qu'il voudrait, et je pourrais tourner la page. Quand je repensais aux (rares) moments où on ne s'engueulait pas, je me disais qu'il ne valait sûrement pas un mariage infernal.

-Bella ? Tu n'as pas pris de tenue de soirée je suppose ?

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais quand j'ai quitté mon mari, persiflai-je.

-Viens je vais te prêter quelque chose. Alice, Jane et Victoria arrive bientôt.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment envie de...

-Non, ne me fais pas ce coup-là. J'ai cassé avec mon copain, tu vas te séparer de ton mari. On a définitivement besoin de sortir. Il est temps de voir que la vie n'est pas si moche qu'on le pense.

C'était presque philosophiquement mélodieux.

On s'était préparées dans sa chambre. En fait, pour être plus précise, Rosalie s'est chargé de ma préparation.

J'étais aussi énergique qu'un escargot et, alors que je m'empêtrais dans la robe qu'elle m'avait prêtée -imposée serait exact-, elle avait décidé que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de moi-même.

Elle me l'avait enfilée, elle m'avait maquillée pour cacher les dernières traces de larmes et de yeux gonflés qui témoignaient de mon malheur conjugal.

Patiemment, elle avait fermé mes chaussures à talons aiguilles noires, et elle m'avait quasiment portée jusque devant le miroir pour que j'admire le résultat.

Elle m'avait redonnée « figure humaine » (même si je paraissais bien moins naturelle sans mon visage décomposé, un peu comme si j'avais été retouchée sur Photoshop). Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à un nid de corbeau. La robe noire que je portais m'allait bien, même si je la trouvais un peu courte. J'avais gagné quelques centimètres.

Elle se plaça à côté de moi et nous nous observâmes mutuellement. Elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune et aussi belle que j'étais insignifiante. Ses yeux clairs, presque transparents, me fixaient avec un éclair de satisfaction. Elle jeta dans son dos d'un geste affirmé sa longue crinière blonde lisse, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et m'empoigna par le bras.

-Bella, si j'étais un homme, je te sauterais dessus. Les filles sont arrivées !

-Comment tu...

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit aussitôt. Quel instinct !

Je voulus dire à Rosalie de se taire à propos du fiasco avec Edward. Mais elle s'était déjà élancée dans le hall d'entrée, et j'entendis « Bells divorce ! ».

Raté.

Des exclamations de surprises fusèrent. J'entendis les talons claquer contre la moquette et je vis apparaître quatre têtes dans l'encadrement de la porte : Rosalie en plein milieu, Alice Brandon et Jane Volturi en arrière, ainsi qu'une chevelure rousse flamboyante surmontant un corps de rêve : Victoria Volturi, cousine de Jane.

Victoria avait décidé en me rencontrant qu'elle allait m'adorer : en vérité, je la soupçonnais de vouloir se démarquer de sa cousine, à qui elle ressemblait beaucoup trop physiquement : Jane était blonde et petite, mais elles possédaient énormément de points communs au niveau du visage, une marque des Volturi en quelque sorte : pommettes hautes, yeux grands, bleus et expressifs, nez fin et allongé, bouche en cœur.

Jane ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, pour une raison obscure, et Vicky, par esprit de contradiction, m'adulait. Elle en faisait trop, mais parfois elle était sincère.

Quant à Alice...elle aimait tout le monde. Elle était généreuse, et en fait je la connaissais depuis si peu de temps que j'aurais été incapable d'en dire plus sur elle.

Elles étaient toutes des amies de fac de Rosalie. Moi, j'étais l'amie d'enfance.

Vic fut la première à venir me dire bonjour. Elle me prit dans ses bras simplement, et ce geste me donna envie de pleurer encore, mais je me rappelai ce que je m'étais promis : Edward ne me ferait plus souffrir. Jane s'approcha un peu méfiante et me fit la bise rapidement, comme si je la dégoûtais. Alice me planta un baiser aussi léger et chatouilleux qu'une plume.

-On se dépêche ! clama Rose en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai des entrées pour un nouveau club et comme tout le monde le sait, New York ne dort jamais ! Alors on s'active et on se prépare à se déhancher ce soir !

Rosalie n'avait jamais compris pourquoi je préférais rester seule et pleurer en regardant la télé quand j'étais triste. On évacuait nos ressentiments d'une façon très différente toutes les deux : elle sortait et faisait de nouvelles rencontres pour oublier. Moi je m'enfonçais dans ma dépression jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête à pardonner ou à passer à autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui je n'avais envie d'aucune de ces propositions : je ne voulais pas penser à Edward, et je n'avais pas le cœur à faire la fête. Seulement j'avais choisi Rosalie pour me remonter le moral, et on le ferait donc à sa manière.

Nous prîmes un taxi toutes ensemble.

Je remarquai qu'aucune des filles sauf Rose ne paraissaient enthousiaste pour cette sortie nocturne. Jane avait enfilé un jean troué et un bustier, je l'avais déjà vu mieux habillée pour faire la fête. Alice ruminait dans son coin, occupée à envoyer des textos, alors qu'elle était toujours pleine de vie. Et Victoria portait une robe bleue très moulante qui laissait voir ses magnifiques jambes longues et galbées, s'était maquillée et coiffée de manière très sophistiquée, mais elle avait l'air prête à s'endormir.

J'étais assise à côté de Rosalie et je lui glissai un mot à l'oreille :

-Rose, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller tout de suite à ce club. Personne n'a l'air dans son assiette ce soir. Je pense qu'on a toutes besoin de se poser un instant et de parler de ce qui ne va pas.

Elle voulut protester mais elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du groupe, et me donna raison à contre-coeur.

Elle changea donc notre destination et nous nous rendîmes dans un café ouvert 24h/24, le Cafe Yummy.

-On ne va plus en boîte ? Demanda légitimement Jane.

-On va faire un before, répondit Rose. Sans alcool. On va appeler ça le before-confidences.

Je pouffai en entendant le surnom ridicule de notre rassemblement improvisé, mais d'une certaine manière ça résumait assez bien ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire.

Nous commandâmes chacune une boisson non alcoolisée donc, et Rosalie entama la conversation. Nous nous étions installées au fond du café, dans un coin, là où chacune pourrait s'épancher sur ses problèmes sans avoir peur des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le Cafe Yummy était agréable : lumineux et très coloré, moderne et spacieux. Les tables étaient de différentes couleurs : jaune, bleu, rouge, vert...et les chaises dans la couleur complémentaire. Des néons nous éclairaient au plafond, et en entrant on trouvait le bar à gauche où se vendait toutes sortes de pâtisseries qui avaient l'air délicieuses. A droite il y avait un escalier qui suggérait un deuxième étage. Il y avait peu de monde à vingt-deux heures, mais c'était agréable.

-Bella a justement fait remarquer qu'il était impossible de faire la fête dans l'état où nous étions, dit Rosalie. Moi je peux, à la rigueur, mais je vais avoir du mal à m'amuser toute seule. Alors voici le moment de déballer vos problèmes personnels, une par une, et les autres tenteront d'y apporter des solutions.

Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apporte une solution à mon problème, alors je ne me lançai pas. Je préférai de loin m'occuper de mes affaires moi-même. A ma grande surprise, c'est Jane qui commença.

-Je sors avec un homme marié.

Rose manqua de s'étouffer avec son cappuccino. Je buvais lentement mon chocolat chaud en écoutant Jane, même si je savais que je ne participerais pas à cette conversation : j'étais trop mauvaise conseillère.

-On s'est rencontré lors d'un vernissage. J'étais invitée par une amie, et lui venait pour affaires. On a tout de suite sympathisé, par hasard en contemplant la même œuvre. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro sur un coup de tête, et on s'est revu. Plusieurs fois. En fait, on a des goûts très différents en art, et nos conversations sont devenus addictives, pour moi comme pour lui. Puis un jour on a couché ensemble, chez moi. Il m'a avoué qu'il était marié et qu'il avait une enfant, en bas-âge. Qu'il ne quitterait pas sa femme pour moi, et qu'il avait quand même envie de me revoir. Du coup, on se voit en cachette, dans mon minuscule appartement, et je ne supporte plus cette situation. Voilà, vous savez tout. J'avais prévu de passer la soirée chez lui, sauf que sa femme est rentrée plus tôt de son cours de sculpture avec sa fille, et qu'il m'a viré aussitôt qu'il les a vues arriver. J'ai oublié mes clés là-bas donc je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi. J'ai mon portable, heureusement...

S'ensuivit un long silence, et j'eus même l'impression que le café entier s'était tu pour écouter Jane. Je n'étais pas très proche d'elle, mais elles étaient bonnes amies avec Rose, et seule Victoria ne paraissait pas étonnée et choquée de son histoire.

-Comment as-tu...commença ma meilleure amie, en colère, les lèvres pincées et les joues rouges.

-...pu te cacher cette histoire ? Facile, tu ne faisais attention à rien quand tu roucoulais avec Emmett, répliqua Jane, acerbe.

-Ho là ! S'écria Alice. On est ici pour parler, et se conseiller mutuellement, pas pour régler nos comptes. Bon, ton problème Jane, c'est que cet homme ne peut pas te donner une situation stable, et qu'il est déjà amoureux d'une autre personne.

La principale intéressée hocha la tête : c'était exactement ça.

-C'est complètement stupide, intervins-je (je me surpris moi-même : j'avais pourtant décidé seulement d'écouter, comme je le faisais si bien). S'il aimait vraiment sa femme, il ne la tromperait pas.

La vérité m'éclata à la figure d'un seul coup : j'étais la femme de l'amant de Jane, l'amant était Edward. Du moins, nos situations étaient similaires. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point l'histoire de Jane m'avait touchée jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole. Je commençais à voir Jane d'un autre œil : je ne pouvais pas l'aider, elle s'était fourrée elle-même dans cette histoire, et elle devait assumer ses actes. Je me mis même à la haïr un instant. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça avec un homme déjà pris ?

Et je détestait aussi cet inconnu dont Jane était tombée amoureuse. Pourquoi trompait-il sa femme, alors qu'il avait une famille, qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter ?

-Euh...Bella, si tu veux sortir un instant le temps que l'on règle le problème de Jane, tu peux... proposa Rosalie prudemment.

Elle avait fait le même raisonnement que moi, et savait que j'aurais du mal à être objective face à son amie.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais énervée, de nouveau, j'avais besoin de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-Désolée, Jane, mais sur ce coup tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule, déclarai-je durement. Cet homme a été franc: il t'a dit qu'il était marié, et qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en couple officiellement avec toi. Il a simplement envie de coucher, et il n'aime sûrement pas sa femme pour faire ça. Et de toute manière, s'il quittait sa femme pour toi, il te tromperait avec une autre. Voilà comment ça marche. Ce mec est un imbécile qui se fout de ta gueule.

Elle m'observa, choquée, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert, et ses mains figées autour de son café. D'accord, elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à entendre ça. Mais c'était pourtant ce qui se passait réellement. Elle prendrait un peu plus de temps que moi pour s'en rendre compte, mais j'avais raison.

Les trois autres nous observaient, et attendaient la réaction de Jane. On était autour d'une table ronde, j'étais entre Alice et Rosalie, Jane se trouvait en face de moi entre Alice et Victoria. Je vis que Rose était prête à intervenir si cette conversation dérapait, si Jane pétait les plombs après ce que je lui avais dit.

Curieusement, elle reprit ses esprits et but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, calmement.

-Tu sais Bella, je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup appréciée jusqu'à maintenant...débuta-t-elle d'une voix douce et posée.

-Jane...la prévint Alice, en mettant sa main sur son bras.

Jane se dégagea doucement en souriant de manière rassurante, et continua :

-...ce n'est pas un secret. Tu ne sais pas te contenir, tu es une véritable hystérique et à une époque je te soupçonnais d'être bipolaire...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle me connaissait tellement mal...

-...mais là, tu dépasses les bornes. Tu n'es pas partial parce que ton mec te trompe et que tu ne sais pas gérer ça. Il est possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois. Tu sais très bien qu'Edward t'aimes, _étonnamment_. Mais il se trouve que lorsqu'on a une folle furieuse à la maison, avec un passé de_ pétasse bonne à enfermer_, oui, il est possible qu'on ait envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Qu'on rencontre une autre personne, que cette personne soit exactement ce que l'on cherchait pour se changer les idées, qu'on s'attache à elle et qu'on ait envie d'aller plus loin. L'amour n'est pas exclusif, loin de là. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de garder pour toi tes principes de contes de fées à deux balles, et de revenir au monde réel. Edward t'aime peut-être, mais tu ne lui as jamais suffi.

J'avais envie de lui en coller une. Je me levai d'un seul coup et Rosalie me suivit pour m'attraper par les bras.

-C'est moi, « la pétasse bonne à enfermer »? C'EST DE MOI QUE TU PARLES, SALOPE ? Criai-je, hors de moi, tentant de me dégager pour balancer une bonne droite à cette petite blonde prétentieuse.

-Vous voyez, fit Jane en me montrant d'un geste de la main. C'est une hystérique, c'est ce que je disais.

Je tentai de me ruer sur elle, mais Rosalie me retint de toutes ses forces.

-Bella, calme-toi. On s'en va.

Elle me tira hors du café et me poussa dans la rue, m'obligeant à marcher en me tenant par le bras. Je sentis une autre présence à ma gauche : Alice nous avait suivies, et elle me caressait l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Victoria était sûrement restée à l'intérieur, fidèle à sa cousine.

-Bells, respire, c'est bon, me dit Rose en me regardant d'un air inquiet. Jane ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait...

-Bien sûr que si, répliquai-je, en hoquetant tellement j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration normale. Elle est persuadée de ce qu'elle dit, et elle ne voit pas qu'elle fait souffrir des personnes en...

-Arrête Bella, me dit Alice de façon autoritaire. N'y pense plus. Jane et toi, vous ne vous supportiez pas de toute façon. Vous êtes trop différentes, et vous vous disputiez sans arrêt. Ça devait éclater un jour ou l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ? Demanda Rosalie. On peut rentrer à l'appart' et commander quelque chose, si on peut encore...

-Allons à ton club, dis-je d'un coup, inspirée. J'ai envie de m'amuser.

-T'es sûre Bella ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de rentrer...

-Non, non, la coupai-je. J'en ai _vraiment_ envie.

Et nous nous retrouvâmes devant El Lobo, nouvelle boîte nuit pour laquelle Rose avait des invitations.

-Je crois que ça veut dire « loup », en espagnol, commenta Alice en faisait la queue pour rentrer.

J'acquiesçai. Je trouvais ce nom plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les vigiles à l'entrée qui ressemblaient à des gardiens de prison.

Nous nous présentâmes et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Il y faisait très sombre et la musique me vrillait les tympans. Rosalie nous attrapa et nous cria à l'oreille de rester groupées. Je leur proposai d'un signe de la main d'aller au bar. Je commandai trois shooters et les bus les uns après les autres. Alice ne voulait rien et Rose fut plus raisonnable, elle en demanda seulement un. Ma robe noir moulante me donnait chaud et je regrettai d'avoir mis les chaussures à talons, qui me tuaient les pieds.

Nous nous mîmes à danser. Je ne pourrais pas dire quelles musiques sont passées cette nuit-là. Je dansai tout simplement, pour évacuer tout ce que je vivais et qui m'empoisonnait l'existence. Je pensai à Edward en dansant, je me demandai ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, et je me dis que si on ne s'était pas disputés, on serait probablement dans notre appartement, devant la télé ou peut-être en train de faire l'amour, parce que c'était une chose qu'on faisait bien ensemble.

Je me rendis compte que même si j'avais vraiment envie d'effacer Edward Cullen de mon quotidien, j'allais devoir faire un véritable travail sur moi-même. Je n'avais jamais vraiment intégré le fait qu'on était mariés, qu'on s'était jurés fidélité et soutien, mais j'avais cru qu'on pourrait repartir à zéro, en se pardonnant mutuellement et en apprenant de nos erreurs. Dans les faits, on s'était contenté de passer sous silence tout ce qui nous avait blessé et d'essayer d'oublier à quel point on avait pu se faire du mal.

C'était probablement ce qui avait conduit à l'échec de notre mariage. On avait jamais beaucoup parlé _d'avant_. Ni de ce qu'on ressentait vraiment l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Je sentis une pression de chaque côté contre mes hanches. Quelqu'un avait posé ses mains sur mon bassin et s'était collé à moi. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de la séduction, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Est-ce que j'étais prête à aller plus loin ? Après tout, il voulait peut-être juste danser.

_Ce que tu peux être naïve..._

D'accord, peut-être que cette personne voulait faire connaissance avec moi. Je me retournai brusquement et tombai nez à nez avec un homme, grand, à la peau foncé et les yeux très noirs. Il avait des cheveux courts, et des bras puissants et un sourire éclatant. Il était très beau.

_Très différent de ton Edward..._

C'était parfait. Il avait l'air d'être chaleureux et accueillant, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que sa peau était brûlante et son torse ferme. Je lui souris en retour et l'entraînai par la main sur la terrasse extérieure du club, où s'asseyaient les personnes qui ne voulaient pas danser. Je le plaquai contre un mur et me jetai sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes, mais il ne répondit pas à mon baiser et me repoussa doucement.

-T'es un peu rapide non ? Dit-il en riant. Je pensais qu'on pourrait parler d'abord.

Il avait une voix grave, un peu enroué, rauque, et elle me donna des frissons.

_Pas autant qu'une certaine autre voix de ta connaissance..._

Si des fois j'avais pu faire taire ma conscience, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

-Pardon, dis-je en me tenant à lui, comme si je perdais l'équilibre. C'est l'alcool.

Je n'étais pas le moins du monde bourrée, juste dépressive. Mais par expérience, je savais que les filles dépressives faisaient fuir les gens. Je me censurais pour rentrer dans le moule de ce que la société jugeait acceptable et attirant.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup bu pourtant, fit-il remarquer.

D'accord, là c'était très flippant. Il savait ce que j'avais commandé ? Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur puis jetai un coup d'œil vers la piste de danse. Rose et Alice continuaient de danser mais me surveillaient discrètement. Je les bénis silencieusement.

-Je t'ai repérée depuis que tu es entrée ici, ajouta-t-il. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je ne te harcèle pas. On va dire que tu m'a tapé dans l'œil.

Mon humour de Forks me criait de lui foutre une claque sur les yeux en hurlant « Au sens propre comme au figuré ! ». Je me contins difficilement en riant.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

-Non, excuse-moi...je pensais à quelque chose. Je me fais rire toute seule.

Je passais littéralement pour une folle. Je me dis qu'après un mariage raté et des remarques qui laissaient des doutes sur ma santé mentale, plus aucun homme ne voudrait de moi. Mais à ma grande surprise, il rigola et me tendit sa main.

-Je m'appelle Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

-Tapis ! Cria Emmett en poussant tout son fric au milieu de la table.

Jasper, Demetri et Alec suivirent. Je fis semblant d'hésiter un instant en les regardant avec un sourire moqueur.

-Les mecs, sérieux, je voudrais pas vous dépouiller...

-Ferme-là mon petit Eddy et balance l'oseille, me coupa Emmett, mon meilleur ami.

J'obéis et nous découvrîmes nos cartes un par un, moi en dernier.

-Quinte flush les mecs ! M'écriai-je en me levant et ramassant tous les billets.

-Enfoiré ! Dit Jasper, en contemplant d'un air de pitié son brelan.

Demetri et Alec se regardèrent d'un air désespéré et Emmett éclata de rire.

-Putain Edward, j'avoue que tu m'as bien eu ! J'étais sûr de gagner avec mon carré.

-J'ai une chance incroyable...

Je venais d'empocher 500 dollars. C'était pas trop mal, même si j'avais déjà remporté plus, plus d'une fois.

-Bon, alors maintenant qu'on a fait cette partie de poker bien virile comme tu le voulais, si tu nous racontais ce qui ne va pas ? Balança Demetri.

Sa remarque plongea mon salon dans un silence insupportable. Je ne dis rien, ramassais mon argent et fourrai le tout dans un sac.

-C'est bien une remarque de gay ça...dit Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Demetri éclata de rire, il ne prenait jamais mal les réflexions sur sa sexualité.

-Tu veux une remarque de gay ? Ton pantalon te moule incroyablement bien les fesses Emmy.

Emmett fit semblant d'être offusqué, mais en fait ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Demetri était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « cas à part ». Pas à cause du fait qu'il était homosexuel, mais parce que malgré tout il était resté notre ami et on l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans avoir peur qu'un jour il se fasse des films sur l'un de notre bande. De nombreuses fois j'avais vu des garçons au lycée rejeter leur meilleur ami pour ce qu'il était. C'était écœurant.

Emmett, Demetri, Jasper et moi nous connaissions depuis la maternelle. On avait partagé des millions de choses ensemble, on était allés aux mêmes écoles, on avait parfois couché avec les mêmes filles, et on avait obtenu notre diplôme ensemble. On avait décidé d'un commun accord de partir pour New York de notre village paumé du Colorado, et chacun avait trouvé son compte ici. Pour ma part j'étais inscrit à la fac de médecine de Columbia, qui était plutôt bonne, avec Demetri. On avait rencontré Alec de cette manière. Emmett allait devenir professeur de sport et Jasper s'intéressait à la psychologie.

Je me souvenais encore quand on avait découvert que notre meilleur pote était gay. On sortait des vestiaires après le cours de sport et le prof nous avait retenu cinq minutes Emmett et moi pour nous parler de nos capacités au foot. Selon lui, on pouvait tenter d'intégrer l'équipe du lycée, et si ça marchait bien, peut-être obtenir une bourse pour l'université. Dans mon cas, la bourse était inutile, mes parents gagnaient très bien leur vie. Mais Emmett en avait sacrément besoin.

Quand on était revenu tous les deux aux vestiaires pour prendre nos douches, il n'y avait plus personne, on était largement en retard pour le cours suivant.

On avait entendu des bruits et on s'était approché.

C'était ce petit con d'Eric que je ne pouvais pas supporter qui embrassait Demetri.

Emmett ne se gênait pas pour faire des blagues à Demetri, depuis, et je crois que c'était une façon pour lui de dédramatiser par rapport à ce qu'il a vu. Avant, il n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les sexualités différentes de la sienne.

Demetri ne comptait pas nous parler de tout ça, mais il y avait été forcé. Et on l'avait assuré que notre amitié ne changerait pas. J'avais déclaré que si quelqu'un avait problème avec ça, il quittait le groupe et ne revenait plus. Personne n'était parti.

Il nous avait raconté toutes les fois où des filles l'avaient chauffé, qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un lit et qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

On avait compris, et seul Emmett se permettait de le chambrer avec ça. C'était toujours le même, mais maintenant on le connaissait un peu mieux, un peu plus comme il était vraiment, et pas comme quand il faisait semblant. Il n'osait pas parler avec nous de ses plans culs et autres détails sexuels, mais je savais qu'il le faisait avec Bella ou Rosalie, et même Alice la petite nouvelle.

Bella...elle me revenait sans arrêt en tête, et j'avais organisé cette partie de jeu avec bière et clopes à volonté rien que pour l'oublier, et oublier aussi que c'était notre appartement initialement.

Je m'étais contenté de balayer un peu, de ramasser les débris et de tout jeter. Il était comme neuf, avec plusieurs objets en moins.

Je tentai de faire disparaître sa présence, mais c'était difficile. J'avais l'impression que son parfum embaumait les pièces, que ses cris résonnaient contre les murs et que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait venir en sous-vêtements me faire la morale. Mes impressions étaient légèrement perverses, oui.

-Alors Eddy, raconte-nous tes folles nuits avec Bella. Je sais de source sûre que ce ne sont pas des folles nuits d'amour, depuis que t'as couché avec Kate Denali, dit Emmett avec plein de sous-entendus désagréables dans la voix.

Il n'aimait pas que je fasse du mal à Bella, qu'il considérait comme sa petit sœur, même si j'étais son ami.

-Ta source sûre, je suppose que c'est Rosalie Hale, cette commère qui t'a encore plaqué ? Rétorquai-je.

Il baissa la tête. Il était véritablement blessé par le comportement de Rosalie, qu'il aimait comme un fou.

-On s'est séparé d'un commun accord, le temps de voir ce que chacun attendait vraiment de l'autre. Et puis, on est pas marié, _nous_.

-C'est ma sœur jumelle, la commère, me rappela Jasper, mécontent.

-Désolé mec, mais faut avouer qu'elle est toujours au courant de tout sur tout le monde, lui fis-je remarquer.

Je regardai Alec, qui ne disait rien. Il y avait une période où il avait été amoureux de Bella, je le savais. Mais c'était fini depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tanya, mon ex, grâce à moi. Tous les deux filaient le parfait amour, et j'étais étonné de voir à quel point Tanya avait changé en sa présence. Elle était plus sage, plus réfléchie et n'agissait plus impulsivement. Elle ne m'en voulait plus de l'avoir quittée pour mon actuelle femme. Elle était presque une autre personne.

-T'as vraiment merdé, Edward, dit Demetri, au moment où je croyais que j'avais évité la conversation sur mon mariage qui devenait une véritable catastrophe.

-Je sais, me contentai-je de répondre pour écourter la conversation.

-Tu n'aimes peut-être pas que quelqu'un te fasse des réflexions sur ton couple, sauf que là c'est n'importe quoi. Vous allez divorcer, alors que tu l'aimes, qu'elle t'aime aussi, mais tu fais des conneries.

-Je sais ça aussi, dis-je, énervé. T'as raison, je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire avec Bella.

-Franchement, tu devrais trouver un moyen pour la récupérer. Vous allez souffrir tous les deux. Et tu vas être obligé de la voir au boulot, vous faites votre stage dans le même hôpital. C'est les vacances, mais bientôt c'est la reprise et...

-BORDEL DEM', JE SAIS ! Criai-je, hors de moi. Je suis au courant de tout ça, tu crois pas ? Arrête de me rabâcher les oreilles avec tes phrases en l'air qui ne m'aident absolument pas.

Emmett et Jasper faisaient un bras de fer en ricanant, à moitié saouls, et Alec se contentait de me fixer, comme il le faisait toujours.

-Le truc, c'est que...

J'hésitai à me confier. Après tout, si je ne me confiais pas à eux maintenant, je ne pourrais plus le faire, j'en aurais pas la force. C'était maintenant que j'avais besoin de leurs conseils, mais pas de leçons de moral.

-...elle veut divorcer. Elle ne veut plus de moi, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'aime vraiment encore. Et avec ce qu'on a vécu, j'ai l'impression que ça ne pourra jamais marcher. On s'auto-détruit, tu vois ? On arrive pas à construire quelque chose de bien tous les deux, on ne sait pas faire ça. Et je ne suis pas ce qu'elle cherche : elle veut quelqu'un qui montre ses sentiments, qui prenne soin d'elle et qui lui offre des petits cadeaux pour la St Valentin. Ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est toi qu'elle a épousé, donc d'une certaine manière, elle t'aime comme tu es et elle n'a pas besoin de tout ce que tu viens d'énoncer tant que tu es avec elle. Mais si tu la délaisses et que tu la blesses, elle ne cherchera pas à te retenir, c'est clair. Elle a déjà essayé, avec ce mariage, et tu ne fais toujours pas d'efforts, remarqua justement Demetri.

-Donc c'est de ma faute. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire. Ça ne m'avance à rien, lâchai-je, fatigué.

-Eh les mecs, Alice est dans un club ! Je vais la rejoindre, elle voudra sûrement que je la raccompagne ! S'écria Jasper, bourré.

-Vous sortez pas ensemble, énonça Emmett. Tu la connais depuis à peine quelques mois, et elle ne te regarde même pas quand on sort avec les filles. Laisse tomber.

Emmett se plaisait à casser le moral des gens quand il avait un coup dans le nez. Tout le contraire de son humeur habituelle d'homme sobre et jovial.

-Elle m'a envoyé des textos, protesta l'amoureux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était au Lobo.

-Toute seule ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Demetri fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris mon petit manège.

-Avec Rosalie et Bella.

-Je t'accompagne ! Dîmes Emmett et moi comme un seul homme.

-Les mecs, c'est pas une bonne idée. Elles sortent pour se changer les idées, et les idées sont probablement vous-mêmes, nous apprit Demetri, dit M. Rabat-Joie. N'y allez pas.

-T'es pas très fun pour un mec gay qui est censé tout le temps vouloir faire la fête et s'envoyer en l'air, lui balança mon meilleur ami.

-Vous ne voulez pas faire la fête, vous voulez voir vos ex et les supplier de se remettre avec vous. C'est pathétique. Vous devez les reconquérir.

-Bella n'est pas mon ex. Elle est ma femme. Je suis prêt à la demander en mariage une deuxième fois.

J'étais stupide de dire ce genre choses. Bella n'accepterait sûrement jamais, et je crois que je cherchais plus à me donner du courage pour l'affronter, encore.

-Alors je suppose que je vais venir avec vous. Vous ne pouvez pas conduire dans votre état, dit Alec, très raisonnable.

-Je ne suis pas saoul, indiquai-je.

-C'est vrai, pas comme ces deux branleurs. Toi t'es malheureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivé(e) jusqu'en bas ? Merci d'avoir lu mon petit bout d'histoire, j'espère que t'as passé un bon moment, et bonne continuation ! (et si t'as repéré quelques fautes ou quelques incohérences, n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer !)<strong>


End file.
